


Infinity as she plays on

by Caryl (Starshone)



Series: Infinity Plays [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Noncanonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshone/pseuds/Caryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some universes things go differently for Harry Flynn. Chloe picks up the pieces.</p>
<p>Reply fic to Rhiannon87's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/857423">"infinity as she is played"</a>. Originally posted as part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/863378"><i>An Uncharted World</i></a>; reposted so I could put it in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity as she plays on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [infinity as she is played](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857423) by [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/pseuds/Rhiannon87). 



Her boot slides on his necklace. She pockets it.

-

"Harry - _please_ , don't be stupid -"Harry is dragging his feet and she can't blame him. She murmurs encouragement to him like she hasn't since they first started working together: "It's okay, you can do it -"

It takes her a moment to realize he's dead.

"Chloe," Nate says. "He's gone, let him go -"

"I've left him behind too many times already!"

She drags his body all the way into the village and has no idea what to do with him.

-

Chloe hits the ground as the Stone and its supports flies into pieces. She can barely see, much less hear; she is pretty sure she's shouting but her ears just ring and ring and ring.

There's a blurry but vaguely person-shaped figure nearby, and Chloe crawls towards it. A touch confirms it's Nate, and he stirs, struggling to sit up. The smoke's starting to clear now, revealing he's taken shrapnel and bits of Stone and marble everywhere. She still can't hear what he's saying as he looks over to Elena, but there's only one person in this room with a three syllable name and that person looks pretty dead. Nate collapses a minute later and she can't find his pulse.

She struggles to her feet and looks around, finding Harry over by the pillar, alive and staring warily at her. He would only slow her down if she took him with her.

Chloe takes both Nate and Elena's guns and staggers out of the room.

-

Lazarevic shoots him, and Chloe doesn't even think before raising her gun and shooting Lazarevic in the head. The second after she shoots, one of the soldiers gets her in the heart.

-

She's going to collect her clothes and her meager supplies from where she'd left them in the monastery when she finds Harry doing the same thing, and she immediately trains her gun on him.

"Chloe -"

"Don't start," she says. "Don't even start."

He's not looking any more purple since the last time she saw him, which is reassuring, but it's not enough for her to feel safe around him, and she keeps her gun on him the entire time she picks up her bag and backs out of the room.

"Stay the hell away from me," she warns him. "And especially from Nate."

She hates herself a little for thinking of the times he covered for her with Lazarevic, for not being able to kill him.


End file.
